Old Books, Good Music, and Destiny
by Your Average Awkward Lesbian
Summary: Regina is a big time First Edition bookstore owner who has a young son and meets her employee's, Ruby, best friend, Emma. Emma is a police officer along with her two friends that are like family, August and Killian. The book nerd and the cop have some music taste in common, along with the fact that they share affection towards each other and little Henry, thus pulling them closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Old Books, Good Music,and Destiny:**

 **Chapter 1: In Which Destiny Comes into Play**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any OUaT characters or Once Upon a Time**

 **Note: This is my first fic writing, so please be nice. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I took some inspiration from one my friends and other ships. Hope you enjoy.**

¨Miss Lucas, could you go place the new first editions where they belong?¨ Regina asked not glancing up from her 1566 first edition, now only remaining copy, of The Prophecies of Nostradamus, currently valued at 12 million, that she prides herself on owning now for 7 years now.

¨Yes, Gina.¨ Ruby said carefully picking up the crate. Regina rolls her eyes, looking at the quite unprofessional, not to mention young, brunette. Regina removes her reading glasses, letting them hang from her neck, and clearing her throat before she speaks.

¨Call me Miss Mills. It is unprofessional to call me 'Gina', and that is not even my name any how.¨ Ruby nods, not listening, and carries on with her task of placing the books in the right displays and cases. Regina puts her glasses back on and hums while continuing where she left off, reading the french literature, glad that today was one of those days where only a few collectors to appear in the shop earlier this morning. ¨Their gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you.¨ She mumbled out softly to herself whilst reading.

¨Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you, son, so they can watch all the things you do." A feminine voice sings softly back to her. She jolted her eyes from the book to the person in front of her and sees a beautiful blonde woman in a red leather jacket and a goofy looking smirk.

¨Anything I can help you find?¨ Regina asked, removing her glasses a second time. Ruby finishes and heads toward the front of the store to grab her things and wait for her friend.

¨I was kinda looking for a friend of mine.¨"The blonde replied.

¨I can't help you with that. My forte is books.¨ The blonde laughed at the other woman's formal tone.

¨Well, actually I think you can.¨ The blonde said, placing her arms on the counter and leaning in to challenge the brunettes power, knowing chances are she would accept it.

¨Oh, is this correct?¨ The brunette woman said in a sultry tone, leaning in and invading the blonde's personal space. ¨I think you're mistaken. Now buy a book or get out of my store.¨ Regina says blankly, puts her glasses back on, and continues, in her book, where she left off. Emma stands astonished. Meanwhile Ruby reaches the front, catching sight of her friend and squeals, much to Regina's distaste.

¨EMMA!¨ She nearly screeches and runs toward the blonde.

¨Miss Lucas!¨ Regina raises her voice, startling both Emma and Ruby, who for the likes of her has never heard Regina raise her voice at all in the 5 year she has worked for the uptight brunette. ¨I advise you to never to yell or sprint in my shop again.¨ She says in her regular voice after regaining her composure. Her phone buzzes and she looks away from the two and down towards the distraction.

'I need to talk to you! like NOW!'

Its from her best, and quite frankly her only, friend, Kathryn.

¨Well, Miss Lucas, It seems you are in a bit of luck. I am going to have to close our doors early. Something urgent has come up. Are the new first editions in their designated placements?¨

¨Yes...Miss Mills.¨ She replies, weary of calling her anything other than the ¨professional¨ name.

¨Good. You may leave now.¨ Regina said grabbing her designer leather satchel and carefully placing her prized book in there. Emma couldn't help but stare in fascination at Regina's precise and calculated movements, the way her hair fell from it's place on her shoulders, and the extreme beauty that Regina seemed blind to. ¨Um, Miss Lucas...Your friend.¨ She said with a slight flip of her long, beautiful, dark brunette hair.

¨Emma, come on.¨ She said snapping Emma back into reality. They hurried out and Regina locked up.

~/~

¨Emma, Do you like Regina?¨ Ruby says, sitting on the couch of her cozy, 2 bedroom apartment, that she and Emma share.

¨Uh...No.¨ She says getting off the couch hurriedly, pacing, and chewing her lip, all signs that she is lying.

¨Ems. Come on.¨ Ruby says accusingly. Emma Knows that Ruby can tell that she is lying, not even trying to hide it that hard.

¨She straight right?Yeah,so it's a harmless little crush,so forget it, Rubes.¨ Emma said frantically, fighting her painfully obvious attraction.

¨We don't know if she is straight.¨ Ruby said nonchalantly with a shrug, biting into her pizza.

¨We don't?¨ Ruby shook her head. ¨Oh, god Ruby. I'm fucked! I mean I've never had a real relationship...I mean sure the occasional fuck, no feelings, but a relationship. And I've heard about falling for straight girls and let me tell you, nothing pre-¨ Her babbling is cut off by her friend.

¨Emma! Listen, in the 5 years that I have worked for her she has not talked about, nor have I seen even a hint of a boyfriend.¨ She said, not even mentioning the fact that Regina never revealed a single personal detail, not even her favorite color let alone a boyfriend, but Ruby wanted to stop her friend's babbling. Emma caught her breath.

¨Okay...I'm gonna go listen to some music and stuff.¨ By ¨stuff¨ Emma meant work up a plan, and the courage, to ask Regina out to dinner.

¨You go do that...Good luck.¨ Ruby said with a slight smirk.

~/~

Regina shows up late to the store the next day. Ruby had already set up like usual, but waited for Regina to come in and open officially, which didn't happen til 11:30.

¨I apologize, Miss Lucas, for my tardiness.¨ Ruby thought this was extremely weird, especially since Regina never apologized or was even a millisecond late.

¨It's fine.¨ Ruby said, watching Regina, confused, as she beckoned for someone to follow her in the door.

¨Come on, dear. It'll be okay. I want you to meet someone.¨ Regina said before kneeling down and inviting her son into her open arms. ¨Ruby, this is my son, Henry.¨ She said, lifting the toddler and placing him on her hip. ¨Henry, this is Mommy's friend, Ruby.¨ He waved shyly.

¨Hello, Ruby.¨ He said, slightly mispronouncing her name, then snuggled into Regina's neck. Regina laughs, slightly at her son's bashful behavior. Regina rubs his back.

¨I'm sorry.¨ She said apologetically. Ruby heads off to check the back for any sales on first editions, slightly in shock finding out that the heartless Regina Mills has a kid and is loving and warm. ¨Henry.¨ She sing-songs his name and he lifts his blushed face from her neck. ¨Hey there my little prince. What's up?¨ She whispers to him soft and lovingly.

¨She is pretty.¨ He whispers back. Regina giggles. ¨She scares me, too.¨

¨Do you want me to sing to you? Will that make everything okay?¨ He nods and nestles back into her neck. ¨Okay, my little prince.¨ Regina began to sing, not noticing Emma coming in on her lunch break to see her friend.

Arrorró mi niño,

Arrorró mi amor,

Arrorró pedazo de mi corozón,

Este niño lindo,

Que nació de día,

Quiere que lo lleve a dulcería,

Este niño lindo,

Que noció de noche,

Quiere que lleve a pasear en coche,

Duérmente mi niño,

Duérmente pedazo mi corazón.

She sang bouncing the young boy on her hip and resting her head slightly on his. She began to hum the melody of the lullaby. She closes her eyes, still oblivious to Emma's presence. Emma leans on the counter watching Regina with doe eyes, falling more in love with Regina. Regina sways slightly switching from foot to foot whilst humming. Henry's breathing had evened out, signaling that he had scummed to the lures of slumber. Regina opened her eyes, and was taken aback by the sight of the blonde, noticing the doey look and ignoring it. Emma scolded herself for being caught staring.

¨Sorry...We were never formally introduced, I'm Emma, Emma Swan.¨ She said, holding her hand out. Regina carefully shifted Henry and accepted the hand shaking it firmly.

¨Nice to meet you, Miss Swan. I am Regina Mills and, well this is Henry.¨ She said with a tinge of laughter, looking at her son lovingly, whilst still the continuous sway. ¨May I ask why you are here in, what I assume is your, uniform?¨ Emma looked down, realizing that she was in her police uniform, just coming on her lunch break.

¨Oh, yeah. I was coming to get Ruby. We planned lunch together today...You and Henry can join us if you wanna.¨ Emma suggested hoping that she and her adorable son would join them. Regina considered it for a moment.

¨I'll have to decline your offer, I wouldn't want to impose. Ruby is in the third section, labeled 'History'¨ Emma nodded, a little disappointed that the two wouldn't be joining them for lunch. Emma walks down like Regina had directed her. 'Damn it, Emma! You should have just asked her out. Nope, not the right time.' She thought as she walk mindlessly, chewing on her lip.

¨Emma? Emma!¨ Ruby brought the blonde back to reality. ¨You okay Ems?¨ The tall leggy brunette grabbed her shoulders. ¨Did you ask her?¨

¨What?¨ She questioned shaken from her thoughts.

¨Ya know.¨ Ruby looked around for any prying ears. ¨On a date¨ She whispered.

¨I didn't...I don't even have a fucking chance Rubes.¨

_(MEANWHILE)_

¨Mommy?¨ Henry pushed himself away from her chest, sleep still evident in his voice. He looked at her with trouble written all over his face.

¨Yes, Henry?¨ She said, looking at him and knowing what he was going to ask.

¨Can I go play?¨

¨I guess so, but be careful Henry.¨ Henry wiggled from her arms and as soon as he hit the floor ran off down an isle. ¨Henry no running.¨ She slightly raises her voice so he can hear her. She hopes that Henry doesn't break anything too expensive.

¨Do ya really think I've got a chance?¨ She said taking her ponytail down to put it back up, neater. Ruby nods.

¨Oh course Ems.¨ Emma lets out a sigh of relief and nods. Emma felt a tug on her pant leg.

¨Who are you?¨ The little brunette boy asked. Emma kneeled down to his level.

¨I'm Emma.¨ She smiled at the cute boy who smiled just like his mother did.

¨I'm Henry, Prince Henry.¨ He said puffing out his chest with pride. Emma, playing along with it, bowed.

¨Oh my! A prince! Hello Prince Henry.¨ Emma said still kneeling. ¨It is an honor Your Royal Highness.¨ Henry giggled at the blonde's reaction.

¨Do you and Ruby wanna play with me?¨ He asked the blonde. Emma look toward her friend for an answer. Ruby nodded.

¨Yes we would love to play a game with you but you should go ask your mom and see if we all can have lunch together, because I'm hungry.¨ She said nodding and rubbing her belly.

¨Okay!¨ He said and then ran off almost knocking a vase off of it's pedestal. Emma and Ruby both laugh slightly about the boy's enthusiastic behavior.

Henry ran as fast as he could and crashed into his mother's legs.

¨Hello, my little prince.¨ She says looking away from her mess of a checkbook toward her brunette haired little boy. She saw a smile like he was up to something. ¨Is there something wrong, dear?¨ He shook his head.

¨Can we eat lunch with Ruby and Emma?¨ He questioned, looking up at his mom. Regina felt obligated to say yes, it was either that or face a tantrum and she was in no mood to deal with a screaming and kicking child.

¨Yes. Do you wanna bring Tim?¨ She asked holding up the green stuffed dragon that Henry adored, the boy nodding in response. ¨Okay, go get Emma and Ruby.¨ The boy ran off. ¨Henry, no running.¨ She raised her voice, but as usual he paid no attention. He ran for the blonde, she grabbed him before he could run into her legs.

¨She said Yes.¨ He said gleefully with the biggest, and goofiest, grin ever. ¨Come on!¨ He said, jumping down, grabbing Emma's hand, and running toward the front of the store with Ruby following behind the two.

¨Okay, so where are we going?¨ Regina said, keys in hand.

~/~

They headed to Granny's Cafe, owned by Ruby's Grandmother. Henry told Emma all about his adventures, him defeating bad dragons with Tim's help of course, sword fights, and princesses he had saved. As they ate, the boy would talk to Emma and Ruby telling them about all these people he had met, which included Snow White, Prince Charming, Rumpelstiltskin, and the Evil Queen, who in his opinion wasn't at all evil. In midst of lunch Regina took a call from someone who needed to pick something up and so she entrusted Ruby with the temporary care of her son, not before telling her all his likes and dislikes and his allergies, and leaving the two women and her son to rush off to work. She arrived at the store to meet a shady man.

¨Um, Mr?¨

¨Scarlet, Will scarlet.¨ He said, looking around.

¨Okay. Mr. Scarlet, What book were you searching for?¨ She asked, unlocking the door.

¨Well, I was looking for a certain last copy, but you probably don't have it at the moment.¨ Regina opens the door and walks in with Will following behind.

¨I can acquire it and then call you when it arrives.¨ She said smiling and grabbing the catalog of books that are in the store's storage. He looked at the door.

¨Well,¨ He said with a sinister grin. ¨I want to know where is The Prophecies of Nostradamus.¨ He asked getting closer to Regina.

¨I am sorry, it's not for sale.¨ She said backing against the counter afraid of the strong man inching closer.

¨I don't care if it's for sale. I need it.¨ He said grabbing her wrist.

¨Let go, Mr. Scarlet, before I call the police.¨ He laughs sinisterly.

¨I think you should just give me the book, you stupid bitch.¨ He said. She brought her free hand across his face with a loud smack. ¨You're gonna regret that.¨ He lets go of her wrist. His fist makes contact with her face. She is knocked down by the sheer force of the blow. He kicks her in the abdomen.

¨Fuck you!¨ She screams at him. She prepares her self for another kick in the stomach, but receives it in the side of her head. He crouches down.

¨Ready to give it to me now?¨ She spits in his face. ¨YOU BITCH!¨ He slaps her. She balls up a fist and throws it out hitting what ever she could, evidently hitting him in the groin. ¨Ugh, you little bitch.¨ He punches her, landing on her jaw. She clutches her jaw on the floor. She hears faint laughter and playful yelps from a small boy. Henry. She scrambles up and kicks him, before running to the door to lock it. She will not in danger her son.

¨Regina, What the hell?¨ Emma says running to the newly locked glass door that the bloodied brunette stood behind. A less bloodied man appears behind her. He grabs Regina's arm. Regina is kneed in the stomach. ¨Ruby take Henry to go get ice cream and don't come back until I tell you.¨ Ruby tried to protest. ¨Now!¨ The blonde said sternly. Emma called her best friends,on the force, and told them to ¨Haul ass¨ to the store. Moments later they arrived, to see a broken glass door and an unconscious Will with Emma on top of him with a pistol aimed at him and a brunette woman in the corner whimpering and bloodied, not half as bloodied as Will is now that Emma more than sufficiently subdued him.

¨Emma, What the fuck happened?¨ August asked, holstering his gun.

¨We all went to lunch and Ruby's boss had to meet to a customer and left early. We showed up and Regina locked the door and This guy started beating her up, so I broke the door and subdued him.¨ August nodded.

¨Christ, Emma.¨ Killian exclaims with his British accent, even though he is from Iowa.

¨Shut up, Jones, and arrest him.¨ Emma said holstering her pistol and stand up and away from the man. Killian picks up the now groaning Will. Emma walks over to Regina, who is humming what sounds like a lullaby.

¨Where's Henry?¨ Regina mumbles. Emma can't help but want to murder Will, she almost did in fact.

¨I sent him and Ruby to get ice cream and to stay there until I tell them to come back.¨ Regina nods and looks down at her lap.

¨It's my fault.¨ Regina whispers, almost so quiet Emma didn't catch it.

¨What's your fault?¨ She asks, wishing she could take away her pain.

¨I wouldn't give him the book. I slapped him.¨ She says blankly.

¨And? He attacked you, Regina.¨ Regina absently, and slowly shook her head.

¨I could have given him the book.¨ The EMTs take Regina to check her out, after which August takes her statement and Killian takes Emma's. Emma texts Ruby and tells her it's okay. The EMTs concluded that it was just a little bruising and a busted lip, and that Regina was okay. Ruby and Henry showed up just as Regina finished her statement.

¨Henry. No need to worry, my prince. I am okay.¨ Regina says as the boy holds on to her. She picks him up. Emma watches from beside the car.

¨Emma. Do you like her, the brunette girl?¨ August asked, after catching his friend staring.

¨Yeah. I'm a fool right? I was looking for the right time to ask her on a date. I was going to do it today, but ya know.¨ She said, nodding to Will, in the police car.

¨Ems, There is no right time for anything. You have to make it the right time.¨ He shrugged and left to lock up Will and finish of his stacks of paper work. Emma was given the rest day off. Ruby and Henry went to sit at a table, at the vacant and closed down cafe next door, letting Regina figure out what to do with the store.

¨Hey.¨ Emma said, almost startling Regina.

¨Hello, Miss Swan.¨ Regina said in a semi-pissed off tone.

¨Sorry, about the door.¨ Emma looked down at her feet. ¨I'll pay for it if you want me to.¨

¨It's fine. I'm just going to replace the door, sell the building, and change locations.¨ Regina said in one fell swoop. ¨Thank you.¨ She almost whispers.

¨Listen, If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, Call me.¨ Emma says before handing Regina a piece of paper.

¨Thank you.¨ Regina said, a bit stronger this time, with a slight sigh.

¨Yeah, You said that.¨ She received a little laugh from Regina and then left after a while.

~/~

¨Hello, Ruby.¨ Regina greeted her. In the past month the brunette became a whole new person. She was ¨unprofessional¨ and less mono toned, not to mention always went to lunch with Emma...and Ruby of course, otherwise it would be a date.

¨Hello, Regina.¨ Ruby stopped and slowly set her bag down.

¨Anything wrong?¨

¨Do you like Emma?¨Ruby asked, wanting to hook up the two. Regina's eyes almost popped out of her head when Ruby asked that and it took all of Ruby's strength to hold back a laugh. Regina visibly gulps and leans in toward Ruby and rests her arms on the counter.

¨Is it that obvious?¨ Ruby was astonished. She thought at the most she would get a 'no' or a 'that is absurd', but this?

¨I don't think she knows.¨ Ruby responded, excited for both Emma and Regina.

¨Do you think she likes me back?¨ Regina asked chewing on her thumb nail. Ruby nodded with the biggest smile.

¨I'll bet on it. You should ask her out...on a date.¨ Regina pondered Ruby's words.

¨I don't know.¨ Regina said shaking her head. ¨What if she says no.¨

¨I don't think she would.¨ Ruby smirked and went off to organize the last of the boxes from the move. Regina thought to herself alone, thinking up everything that could go wrong. She was shaken from her thoughts after the bell on the door rang, signaling that someone had entered.

¨Hi.¨ Emma said with a wave.

¨Hello, Miss Swan.¨ Regina said, hiding the nervousness she felt at the mere sight of the blonde.

¨First day open, congrats. Need any help?¨ Emma said with a goofy smile.

¨I wouldn't want to inconvenience you.¨ Emma swatted the air.

¨Psh, It's my day off I need something to do anyways.¨ Emma said with that idiotic little smile, made Regina want to jump across the counter and kiss off of that blonde's face.

¨I guess I could use some help. Ruby is in the back sorting books, so could you stay up here and manage the few customers that are supposed to come in while I go and pick up a couple things?¨ Emma nodded excitedly and with that Regina felt oddly at ease knowing that Emma would be there.

~/~

Regina returned to find Emma and Ruby sitting on the counter, eating their lunches and laughing. Regina looked at the blonde's smile and started to smile.

¨Hey! We bought you a salad from Granny's.¨ Emma said holding out the box.

¨Thank-you.¨ Regina gracefully grabbed the salad and started to walk toward the little office in the back.

¨Wait. Come eat with us. Ruby was just telling me a story.¨ Regina looked gratefully toward the two.

¨Omg, There was this one time when Billy and I...¨

~/~

¨Come on Regina. Go out for drinks with us. It'll be fun.¨ Ruby said.

¨I don't know.¨

¨You can bring a friend if you like.¨ Ruby said begging.

¨I guess I could go.¨ Ruby squeaked slightly with excitement.

¨Okay so we will all meet up here at 9 and we can go.¨ Regina nodded in agreement. ¨Good! See you at 9, 'Gina.¨ Regina waved and texted Kathryn before driving off.

~/~

¨Hello. Can I buy you a drink?¨ Said a scruffy looking man with an English-like accent to Regina.

¨No, I´m good. Uh, bartender? could I get 2 red Merlot, top shelf, 2 beers, and 2 shots of whiskey on a tray, please?¨ The bartender nodded.

¨Are you drinking all that alone?¨

¨I'm with some friends.¨ The bartender handed her the tray and Regina paid before walking toward the group of women she was with, with the man trying to follow her through the crowd.

¨Hey, come on let me buy you a drink.¨

¨No, thank-you, good bye.¨ She said as she got to the table and set the tray down.

¨It's just a drink.¨ He said grabbing Regina's bicep. Emma saw this and rushed around the table.

¨The lady said no.¨ She said sternly, getting in his personal space, separating him and the brunette.

¨Hey. This is between me and her.¨ He said trying to move past Emma.

¨Buddy. Back the fuck off, She said no. No means no.¨ Emma said almost toe-to-toe with the dude. The dude skulked off toward his buddies.

¨Thank-you, Emma.¨

¨No problem.¨ As the night progressed and the bar crowd thinned, a small amount, the group, except for Kathryn who was their designated driver, were drunk, but not too drunk. Regina headed to the bathroom feeling nauseous. Emma let the alcohol control her actions, which had her headed toward Regina. The man appeared again, this time more persistent and less drunk than the brunette. He got into Regina's personal space.

¨Hey, We meet again.¨ He said placing his hand on the wall behind Regina, trapping her there. She pushed him away as he leaned in to kiss her.

¨Get away.¨ She said drunkenly. He went in again.

¨Oh, come on. We both know you want me.¨ she pushed him away again with a less drunken 'No'. ¨Let me kiss you!¨ He said angrily. Emma saw this and basically ran toward the two. She was drunk, but her senses were intact, obviously not as drunk as Regina appeared, but no where near as sober as the man.

¨Hey! Get away from her she said no!¨ She said loudly and sternly.

¨What are you? Her girlfriend?¨ He said mockingly.

¨Yeah. Now get the fuck away from her.¨ She said, fists clenched.

¨Oh, you guys are fucking dikes.¨ He said.

¨Yeah, now go home to your wife.¨ She said, shortly after noticing a tan line on his ring finger. He waved his hand in front of his face, giving up. Before Emma could process what was happening Regina's lips were on her's. Emma pushed away knowing she was drunk and that it was the alcohol, not Regina, definitely not Regina. ¨I'm sorry Regina.¨ Emma ran out of the bar, both confused and angry that Regina kissed her. 'Fucking straight girls...What if she is not straight?..Nope don't get your hopes up, Swan.' She thought as she hailed a cab. Regina was saddened at the sight of the blonde rushing away after the kiss. Regina went back to the table, head down.

¨What's wrong with Emma.¨ Kathryn asked Regina after seeing Emma bolt.

¨I wanna go home.¨ Regina said, head still down.

¨What's wrong?¨

¨I don't feel good.¨ Kathryn could tell Regina was lying, but thought it best not to say anything about it, or the fact that Regina had told Kathryn about a cute blonde multiple times and that if she had to guess who, she would say that the 'cute blonde' was Emma Swan. ¨Go pry Ruby from the blonde girl in the emerald dress at the bar and we can go.¨ Regina walked over, grabbed Ruby by the arm, and dragged her to Kathryn, not before she could get her number and name. They all left the bar and Kathryn drove Ruby home first and as soon as she drove up to Regina's house she locked the doors and turned in her seat.

¨Regina. What happened between you and Emma?¨

¨Noth-¨ Regina began before Kathryn interrupted her.

¨Don't you fucking say nothing happened. I know you and how you get when you're drunk.¨ Regina looked at her hands, picking at her nails, and biting her lip. ¨Oh. My. God. You kissed her.¨ Regina didn't say a word. ¨What happened after the kiss?¨ Regina looked at her friend.

¨She said she was sorry and then ran off.¨ Regina was all too vulnerable at the moment.

¨Oh, Regina. Maybe she thought you were drunk and didn't want to take advantage of you.¨

¨I'm tired and I miss Henry. Goodnight, Kat.¨

¨Night.¨ With that Regina got out and walked swiftly to the safety of her house.

¨Hi Mommy.¨ Came from a little boy that charged toward her.

¨What are you doing up? It's almost midnight.¨ She said looking from her son and at her mother.

¨Must have been all the candy.¨ Cora said with a shrug.

¨Mother, I told you specifically not to give him any candy, even if he said please.¨ Regina said slightly mad that he was charged up, running around on a sugar high. Cora shrugged.

¨Someone taught him how to beg and if it is not the cutest thing ever then I don't know what is.¨ Regina kneeled down and took Henry's hands in hers.

¨Henry. Could you go get ready for bed?¨ He nodded and ran off.

¨So how was your night?¨ Cora asked making them both tea. Regina sighed before answering.

¨It was alright.¨ Cora gave Regina her cup and a questioning look.

¨What happened, dear?¨ Regina rested her chin on her hand as she slumped onto a stool at the island bar and sighed. ¨Was it that blonde? Because If so I will rip her beating heart out and cru-¨

¨Mother, It wasn't Emma...per say.¨ Regina looked at her cup of tea.

¨Spill it sista.¨ Regina laughed slightly at her mother using slang.

¨Mother, please never say that again.¨ Regina said slightly laughing. ¨Well, we were all a little tipsy, except for Katheryn of course, and well this guy was coming on to me and Emma pretended to be my girlfriend...¨ Cora nodded. ¨And well he kept coming on to me and she made him leave and stuff. And well...I, uh, may have kissed her.¨

¨And did she kiss back?¨ Cora asked. Regina nodded.

¨At first and then she said she was sorry and ran out of the bar.¨ Regina said looking at her tea as she stirred the hot beverage. Cora gasped.

¨Maybe she thought you were drunk and didn't want to take advantage of you, dear.¨ Regina stirred her tea slow and shrugged. Both Kathryn and Cora thought that Emma didn't want to take advantage of a possibly drunk Regina, but the brunette thought the blonde just didn't like her back and that's why Emma ran out. Regina thanked her mother for watching Henry and then Cora left Regina alone in a dead silent house to stew on her doubtful thoughts of whether or no Emma likes her or not. Regina washes and dries the dishes before settling into her bed and falling asleep, still overthinking.

_(after Ruby is dropped off)_

Ruby stumbles through the door to find Emma pacing the kitchen. Ruby could of thought that the blonde was right next to her as she entered, Ruby realized she is more drunk that she thinks she really is.

¨Emma, what's wrong? How did you get home?¨ Ruby asks majorly confused.

¨I took a cab. I wanted to go home and didn't want to fuck up anyone's night, so I left and took a cab.¨ The blonde shrugged, blatantly avoiding the first question. Ruby shrugged it off and leaned on the small island of the run-down apartment.

¨I met this hot like Australian or New Zealander girl. OH. MY. GOD. Ems. Her accent. Oh and the way she walks. I'm so gay!¨ Ruby exclaimed. ¨So what happened? Did you realize Regina has a huge crush on you yet?¨ Hearing this made Emma's eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

¨What?!¨ Ruby nodded, too drunk to realize that she just told something she wasn't supposed to.

¨Yup. HUGE, HUGE crush.¨ Ruby exaggerated, but slightly. ¨Well, night Emma.¨ She said, slapping the counter, before walking off. Emma was left to overthink over the way she acted and if it made Regina think that she didn't like her back. Emma went to bed, slightly mad and slightly anxious.

~/~

Emma didn't have work Saturday, unlike Ruby and drove with her to the bookstore. They both arrive in surprise, due to the fact that Regina is already there and someone else. Ruby and Emma both ran in as fast as they could, remembering what happened last month, only to find Regina laughing it up with a blonde, a little older than Regina, in a light grey business skirt, a black button up tucked in, a dark grey tie, and a blazer to match her skirt.

¨Oh, Regina it was a pleasure to reminisce about the old days, darling, but I must be off to delegate...You know, morons.¨ Regina nodded with a slight laugh, before hugging her friend.

¨Good bye, Mel.¨ She said as her friend swooshed past the two and out the door. ¨Hello.¨ She said to the two confuse women. After that Regina gave them both jobs, trying to keep Emma as far away as possible, so that they didn't have to speak about last night, but goddamn it she was running out of jobs and they kept getting Emma closer and closer to Regina at the front.

¨Hey. Got anymore?¨ Emma asked slapping the counter. Regina nodded, before grabbing a crate.

¨You can enter these in the biddable section on my laptop.¨ Regina said, before mentally smacking herself, seeing as the computer was on the counter next to her charging.

¨Okay.¨ Emma replied cheerfully before settling in the spot next to Regina, instantly making both quite nervous. Moments past with only the sound of computer keys, pages being turned, and the two breathing.

¨I can't stop thinking about that kiss.¨ Regina said quietly, feeling the need to say she was sorry before she lost Emma's friendship forever.

¨Oh, like in a...bad way?¨ Emma asked curious.

¨I'm sorry, about it. I crossed a line.¨ Regina said, looking at her feet.

¨I thought you were drunk. I-I didn't want to take advantage of you and didn't want you to regret anything. And I didn't want to make you mad because you're beautiful and I like you, A lot, and I was afraid that you didn't like me back and I was afraid that if you didn't after that kiss or what ever it led to we couldn't be friends at least an-¨ Emma rambled on before Regina interrupted her.

¨Shut up and Kiss me.¨ Regina said and pulled Emma by the collar of her red leather jacket. Emma gladly pressed her lips against Regina's. Ruby, only moments ago, was headed to the front of the store, but stopped because she saw the two talking, later pressed face to face, and felt like she didn't want to disturb the two. Ruby mentally congratulated herself on pushing the two women together, with the help of Destiny of course, and promised herself she would watch Henry anytime they needed a babysitter, so they could go on a date.

 **(To Be Continued...)**

 **Note: Reviews (Good and Bad) are Encouraged. I hope you have enjoyed. I am sorry for any mistakes, again. Thanks for reading! If you have questions, concerns, praises (or scoldings), or comments just ask me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Books, Good Music,and Destiny:**  
 **Chapter 2: Hello, Sis!**

 **Disclaimer: It is in the First chapter.**  
 **Note: So... The feedback on the last chapter has excited me...Thank you all... The favs, follows, and the reviews mean so much to me. I'm sorry for this chapter if you like Neal. All mistakes are my fault. Sorry for how late it is, I had a lot of shitty things happen and my writing took the back burner. Again sorry. Enjoy!**

Regina had went to Kathryn's later that night for Henry's play date with her daughter, Paige. Regina and Kathryn sat in the living room, as Henry and Paige went into another room. It took a couple of moments, and a couple sips of wine, for Regina to speak. ¨So...Does Paige know that you and Jefferson are no longer together?¨ Kathryn nodded.

¨Yeah. She seems to be handling it well. So how's it going with the Emma situation?¨ Regina blushed a bit and turned away. ¨What happened?¨

¨Well...Um...We talked about it and then we kissed...Oh so how's it going with Fredrick?¨ Kathryn noticed Regina trying to change the subject.

¨Gina! You guys kissed?!¨ Kathryn play slapped her friend on the arm. ¨Me and Fredrick are fine. Tell me everything that led to this kiss.¨

¨Well, She wanted to help in the store, so I gave her jobs as far away as possible and then I started to run out of jobs and every job got closer and closer. And well I said I was sorry and she apologized and rambled on, which was so cute, oh and how she is with Henry and how he has taken a liking to her so quickly and he never does.¨ Kathryn laughed slightly and thought she had to have a good talk with Emma.

¨I may have only met Emma once but she sounds nice.¨ Kathryn said before taking a sip of her wine. ¨So how is Zee and Cora?¨

¨They are good, from what my mother has told me.¨ Regina and Kathryn talked the rest of the night. They talked of lovers and family, of recipes and wines, of everything under the sun, grateful to be talking to each other again, after a long time apart. The night wound down and Regina left with a sleepy Henry on her hip.

~/~

¨Henry. Wake up, please.¨ Regina said, lightly shaking the boy. He groaned and brought the covers over his head. ¨If you get up we can get some doughnuts.¨ Henry, upon hearing the mention of doughnuts, jumped up. Regina dressed him and then they rushed off to grab coffee, doughnuts, and then drop Henry off at preschool.

¨Good-bye, Mama.¨ He said hugging her.

¨I'll see you later, Henry.¨ He waved and ran to talk to one of his friends. Regina felt like he was growing up to fast, it seemed that only yesterday he was clinging to her leg and crying telling her not to leave. Regina got in her car and started it up so as to hopefully miss traffic and arrive on time and hopefully see Emma drop off Ruby. Regina thankfully made it in time. Emma got out of the car, along with Ruby, and walked up to Regina.

¨Hey, Um...Can I take you on a date sometime?¨ Regina smiled and looked at the blushing blonde in front of her.

¨I would love to, Emma.¨ Emma looked at Regina surprised that she would even say yes. Regina had pulled out a pad of paper and started to write something down and then tore it off, holding it in front of Emma. ¨Here's my number. Just call or text me and we can make plans.¨ Emma took the piece of paper and Regina smiled, kissed the blonde on the cheek, and walked toward the store, making sure to catch Emma's attention with the extra sway of her hips, which was accomplished as Emma stood in awe.

~/~

¨Hey Swan.¨ August said sweetly, sitting on the side of her desk.

¨What do you want Booth?¨ Emma asked suspiciously, while finishing typing up a report.

¨What? A friend can't say hello without wanting something?¨

¨Not you. What is it?¨ Emma said frankly, turning and leaning back in her chair and then putting her feet up.

¨Can you finish these reports for me, so I can get back in time for dinner?...Please Lacey will kill me if I'm late again.¨ He begged.

¨Ugh, I guess so.¨ She reluctantly said. He hugged her, throwing on his jacket.

¨Thanks. I owe you one.¨ He said gathering his stuff.

¨Yeah, Yeah. Tell Lacey I said hey. And tell the kids auntie Emma said she'll see them soon and she misses them.¨ He nodded, listening while moving past her desk.

¨Will do Ems. Love Ya.¨

¨You only love me because I'm doing your work.¨ She said as he rushed out. Emma quickly finished the report, it being her last. She headed to the locker room, changed, and then head out to car. Emma was texting Regina, trying to work up the courage to send the message, oblivious to the woman leaning against her car.

¨Hey stranger.¨ Emma looked up to the person with the familiar accent.

¨Milah!¨ Emma said running and hugging Milah hard.

¨Ooff! Hey, Emmy.¨ Milah said struggling under Emma's death hug.

¨I missed you so much, Milah. Where were you?¨ Emma asked.

¨Do you remember the Evans?¨

¨Yeah, I loved that home. Where you visiting them? With out me?¨ Milah looked down.

¨Well, I went to help out Susan.¨ Emma look at Milah confused and then it hit her like a freight train. Johnny, Susan's husband, was injured or worse, dead. ¨Emmy, Johnny... He had a heart attack and died in his sleep.¨ Emma stood there stunned. The man that taught her that it was okay to be herself and treated her better than anyone else ever had. He was the one that taught her that she was more than just a paycheck, that she deserved to be love, and that she was smart and could do anything. That man was dead. Emma teared up, but no tears fell. ¨Oh, Emmy. I'm so sorry. Come here, baby sister.¨ Milah said pulling her sister in for a hug, to comfort the very shocked Emma.

¨Come stay with me and Rubes. Please?¨ Emma said, still holding on to the hug. Milah nodded.

¨Okay. Lead the way baby sister.¨ Emma rolled her eyes and climbed into her bug, Milah hopping on her motorcycle and putting on her helmet. They drove to the apartment.

¨Here it is you can stay in my room.¨ She said opening the door.

¨OH MY GOD! EMMA KNOCK!¨ exclaimed Ruby, covering her and her female friend.

¨Sorry.¨ Emma said covering her eyes. ¨Milah!¨ Emma said once she caught her sister trying to look.

¨What?¨ Milah asked. ¨Hey, Ruby, Is she hot?¨

¨Yeah, but she's mine. Don't even think about it.¨ Ruby said, not even giving Milah the chance to even think for a moment about taking another one of Ruby's girlfriends. Emma rushed a curious Milah into her room, and away from the two women in the living room.

¨So you can sleep on the bed.¨ Emma said, pulling out her phone after it vibrated. It was a text from her mom.

'Hey, How was your day?' Emma then texted her mom back.

'Good, other than trouble showing up.' Emma said using the nickname they gave Milah since she was "going through a trouble phase".

'Oh, Your sister is in town. You guys should come up and see me and your father.'

'Maybe. Gtg. Milah is causing trouble. Love ya. Bye'

'Bye. Love you sweet heart.'

¨Milah! Stop looking through stuff!¨

¨Why baby sis? Got something to hide?¨

¨No. It's just rude.¨ Milah plopped on the bed.

¨So, Who were you texting?¨

¨Mom. She wants us to come up to see them.¨ Milah sighed.

¨How about no.I don't want to hear all about how I need to settle down and find a nice girl.¨ Milah said. Emma pulled out her phone and sent the text to Regina, getting a quick reply.

¨Okay.¨ Emma said, reading the text and answering quick.  
Emma:Hey. It's Emma.  
Regina:Hello Miss Swan.  
Emma:How was ur day?

Emma looked up to see Milah trying to read the texts. She pulled her phone away as quick as she could. Milah smiled and plopped on the bed.

¨So, Emmy. Who's Regina?¨ Milah asked smiling.

¨Nobody.¨

¨Bullshit. Is she your girlfriend? Oh, No. She's your friend with benefits. Oh. Oh, She is your scissor sister.¨

¨No. What the fuck Mi?¨

¨Do you want her to be your girlfriend?¨ Milah waited for an answer. ¨Oh My God! Emmy has a crush! Emmy has a crush!¨ Milah said like a child in elementary school does.

¨Shut up, Milah.¨ Milah just smiled. Emma's phone started to ring. ¨Hello.¨

¨Hello, Miss Swan.¨

¨Hey.¨ Emma said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Milah mouthed 'Is that her?' and signaled toward the phone. Emma mouthed 'Don't.'.

¨You never answered my text.¨ Emma pulled the phone away and glanced to see she got a text from Regina.

¨Sorry. I had this annoying thing to deal with.¨ She said staring at Milah, who just smiled. ¨What did it say?¨

¨I said that I my day was good, and then asked if you were free Friday, for that date, because I have to do all this work for the next two week and I have to ship out all these books and then I have a thing with my family and-¨

¨Regina, your rambling...It's cute. I am free Friday.¨ Emma interrupted Regina.

¨You interrupted me...and called me cute. No one interrupts me and calls me cute.¨ Regina said slightly angered but quickly getting over it, because Emma thought she was cute!

¨Deal with it. I'll pick you up at 7.¨

¨Okay.¨ was all Regina was able to say, stunned that this woman had interrupted her and called her cute and told her what time, instead of asking what time was okay.

¨Mom!¨ Henry yelled from in his room.

¨I have to go Emma. Henry's calling for me. Goodbye.¨

¨Goodbye, Regina.¨ Regina then hung up, opening Henry's door.

¨Sí, mí amor?¨

¨Mama. My tummy hurts.¨ Henry said and then threw up on the floor, next to his bed. Regina then grabbed his trash can and brought it over towards his bed. ¨I'm sorry, Mama.¨

¨It's okay, Mijo.¨ She said sweeping back the hair, almost touching his eyelashes. 'He needs a hair cut.' was all she could think. Henry groaned. ¨I'm so sorry baby.¨ She put a wet wash cloth on his heated forehead, made him soup, and made him comfortable. Normally she wouldn't let him watch cartoons, but she could make an exception for her sick son, even though after his fever decreased he was bouncing off the walls. A knock took Regina from cuddling on the couch with her son. She opened it to her mother. ¨Mom. What brings you here? I thought you were in L.A.¨

¨Yes. I was, but I have something interesting I heard.¨

¨It couldn't be said over the phone. Henry is sick.¨

¨Listen, You will thank me and my nieto is sick? Poor baby.¨ Regina stepped aside letting her mother in. ¨Henry, we'll be in the kitchen.¨

¨Hello, Gramma.¨ Regina walked into the kitchen followed by Cora.

¨What was this 'interesting' thing you heard?¨ Regina asked, putting a kettle on the stove.

¨How have you been the past couple of days?¨ Cora asked sitting in a chair.

¨Good. Emma asked me on a date.¨ Cora raised an eye brow. ¨We had a conversation about the kiss. She did, in fact, think I was drunk. Now stop dodging my question."

¨Okay, but don't shoot the messenger...Anyways...I had a certain (confidant/informant) who informed me today that...Graham is out of prison. He got parole.¨ Cora said, hoping to not make Regina panic, pick up, and leave everything like she did only 4 years ago. Moments of silence passed, seconds feeling like centuries. ¨Regina. Listen, don't leave, you have a good life now. I'll hire a guard if you don't feel safe. Hell, I'll call up Emma and tell her you need protecting and I'm sure she would be glad, from what you've told me about what happened at the bar.¨

¨Mother, I have good things going for me. I am not running anymore. He doesn't scare me and if he comes after my son, then I will put him out of his misery. He should fear me.¨ Regina stated fiercely. She was not going to ruin her chance at love and giving Henry a happy life here.

¨It's good that you're staying.¨ Cora said proud of how strong her daughter is. ¨So, how's the Emma situation.¨

¨Mother, do you every listen?¨ Regina said sarcastically.

~/~

Emma woke up to her phone ringing. She was about to send it to voicemail, but upon seeing the caller ID decided to answer it. ¨Hey, Regina.¨ The blonde said sleep still evident in her voice. Emma looked at her clock and saw a red "11:00".

¨I'm sorry to wake you, but I think I'll have to reschedule the date.¨

¨Oh. Why?¨ Emma said trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

¨Well, It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you someday.¨ Regina said.

¨Oh well...um, maybe I could come over and we could have our date at your house or something, even include the adorable Prince Henry.¨ Emma said sitting up. Regina thought for a moment.

¨That would be nice. Same time. I'll text you my address. Good night, Emma.¨

¨Good night, Regina.¨

~/~

¨Henry, go wash up please.¨ She said, pulling the lasagna from the oven.

¨Okay mama.¨ He said before running down the hall to the bathroom. Regina started setting the table, when a knock sounded. Before Regina could start towards the door she heard Henry run, open the door, and squeal.

¨Emma!¨ The boy screamed, running onto the porch and hugging Emma.

¨Hey, kid.¨ She said hugging him and picking him up, making sure not to ruin the flowers. She put Henry down and knelt down to his level. ¨Go give this to your mom.¨ He nodded and ran in, Emma followed and closed the door.

¨Here mama.¨ She said holding out Emma's flowers to his mother.

¨They are beautiful, but what have I told you about answering the door?¨ She asks receiving the flowers from her son. He looks at his feet.

¨Not to, unless you say it's okay.¨ He said sadly.

¨Good boy, now go and watch some of your cartoons, before dinner.¨ He nodded, still sad. Regina set the flowers down, grabbed the sad boy, picked him up and tickled him.

¨Ahhhh! The evil queen is using her tickling spell, Help!¨ Henry laughed out. Emma stood there watching them. ¨Help! Emma help!¨ Emma then ran over and helped wrestle Henry from Regina.

¨Oh, a brave knight has helped the prince.¨ Emma and Henry shared a knowing look, and ran to tickle Regina. ¨Ahhhh. No. I am slain.¨ She said, pretending to die.

¨Ha. Mama's silly.¨ Henry said. Regina got up.

¨I love you, my little prince. Now go wash up, again.¨ He ran off the bathroom. ¨You too, Emma. The flowers are beautiful.¨ Regina said walking past Emma and into the kitchen. After they washed up Emma and Henry sat at the table. ¨I hope you like lasagna.¨ Regina said, sitting the dish in the middle of the table. She cut a piece for Emma, Henry, and herself, plating each one beautifully.

¨Oh, gods it smells good.¨ Emma said, her stomach growling.

¨It tastes better than it smells, dear.¨ Henry nodded. They all ate in silence and after they finished their plates, Emma said she needed to get something out of her car. Regina finished what little dishes were created and placed them on the drying rack. The blonde returned in with something behind her back.

¨Henry. I have something I want to show you.¨ He ran down the hall in his pajamas, as fast as he could go.

¨What is it?!¨ He asked jumping and trying to see behind her back. Emma revealed two wooden swords.

¨I thought that every prince needs a sword to fight with and maybe we could duel.¨ He hugged Emma as tightly as he possibly could.

¨I love it Emma! Mama can we play?¨ He asked, running to his mom and begging.

¨It's bed time Henry. I'll tell you what. We can have Emma over tomorrow night and then you guys can play with the swords then. Okay, mijo?¨ He nodded. ¨Okay, time to tuck you in.¨

¨Can you and Emma tuck me in?¨ Regina looked a Emma for an answer.

¨I would love to, buddy.¨ Emma said looking between Regina and Henry. Regina picked him up, smiling at Emma, loving how loving Emma is toward Henry, although she barely knew him. The walked up the stairs and tucked Henry in.

¨Can you tell me a story, Mama?¨ She nodded. ¨Tell me about the knight and the Queen. Please.¨ She climbed onto his bed and leaned against the head board, he cuddled up to her and looked at Emma who was standing there watching the two. ¨Emma, come listen with us.¨ He patted the bed on the opposite side that Regina sat on. She sat down, like Regina, and he curled up close to her. Henry's actions touched Emma, making her snuggle up to him and place a kiss on his head. Regina looked at Emma, feeling an unopposed pull toward her. Regina began telling the story to her son and his new best friend.

¨Once upon a time, there lived a Queen...¨

¨The End.¨ Regina finished her story and stealthily slipped away from Henry. As she stood from the bed she looked toward Henry and noticed that both the boy and the blonde were asleep, with Henry resting upon Emma's chest, just as Henry did with her. She smiled at the two. 'This woman, this beautiful, blonde woman, will be the death of me.' was what went through her mind. She picked up his room little bit and set the swords that Emma had given him, in the corner. She looked at the two again and notice Emma began to stir. Regina smiled and walked quietly over to the bed and whispered in Emma's ear, ¨Wake up. Don't worry, you won't wake Henry.¨ She said smiling. ¨He's a heavy sleeper, It takes a lot.¨ Emma still carefully slid from under Henry. Once on her feet she tucked the boy in and pushed the hair from his eyes. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of the woman who was caring and loving toward her son, who she had barely know for a month or so.

¨What?¨ Emma said hushed, with a smile, towards the boy's mother. Regina laughed slightly and shook her head.

¨Nothing.¨ She laughed out quietly, even though she could probably yell and it would fall dead on Henry's ears. ¨Come down stairs and have a drink with me.¨ She said, walking to the door and waiting as Emma walked out. Regina turned off Henry's light and shut his door, till only a crack was left. The two walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Regina pulled out two glasses, set them down, walk towards a door, and then turn towards Emma. ¨Do you want wine?¨

¨Got anything stronger?¨ Emma asked staring into Regina's beautifully dark eyes and shoving her hands in her pockets.

¨How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?¨ She said, slightly sultry. Emma cleared her throat, obviously flustered.

¨Sounds good.¨ She said, nervously under Regina's gaze. Regina turned and disappeared from Emma's view into the darkness of, what the blonde guessed, was a stairwell. Regina walked down the stairs, knowing them by heart, for years before Henry came into her life she could walk up and down these in the dark, whilst in a drunken stupor. She reached the bottom and pulled the string, turning on the lights to her cellar, where she kept all her alcohol. This place was also where she came the day her father died, it comforted her, it was her safe haven. The memories flood back to her, all those drunken nights and belligerent exclamations. She sighed and grabbed the crystal bottle of cider. She paused, turned off the light, and went up the stairs. She raised the bottle up, with a slight smile, when she saw Emma turn towards her after she had closed the door. Regina carefully poured a glass for both women. The blonde leaned in the doorway to the kitchen looking the brunette up and down as the other woman poured the drinks. She noticed every curve, every shift, the way her chest moved with every breath. Regina noticed this out of her peripheral and slowed the rate at which she poured the liquid, savoring in the thought of the blonde staring at her.

"See something you like, Miss Swan?" She drew out her name, wondering how this would effect the blonde. Emma gulped, licked her dried lips, and cleared her throat.

"Um...Uh." Was the blonde could mutter out, but after she got herself reigned in ,as much as possible any way, she whispered. "Maybe." The brunette walked her way with a quite sultry, seductive sway and a hungry look in her eyes. Regina handed Emma her glass, which she sipped from as soon as receiving it.

"Was the date okay?" She asked. Emma nodded.

"It was great. So, tomorrow. Am I expected here?" Emma asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Certainly, Miss Swan. I am a woman of my word." She said with a slight smirk.

"What time?" Emma asked looking around the kitchen, admiring the tile backsplash and the dark oak. Regina started to walk towards the blonde.

"Six...If that's okay." She said, her voice an octave lower that made Emma crave this woman even more. Emma gulped as she turned and faced the woman, now only inches away.

"Y-yeah...It's f-fine." She licked her lips. Regina smirked and looked at the other woman's lips.

"Good." It came out as a whisper. She moved closer till they were but inches away, waiting for Emma to make the next move. Emma placed her hands on Regina's hip and brought them flush up against one and another. Regina paced her hands on the other woman's arms. Their lips meet, soft and sweet, into a passionate kiss. The sound of the vents rattling, their breathing, the refrigerator's slight hum was all that was heard during the moments in which their lips mingled. The taste of cider on both women's lips and not a worry in the world as they were enthralled in this passionate kiss. They separated after a kiss that seemed like a blissful eternity. Emma grinned, stupidly. Regina rolled her eyes with a smile and a slight laugh. Regina then turned and started to put away the dried dishes. Emma acted on impulse. She walked up behind the other woman, wrapped her arms around her waist, and kissed the exposed back of her neck. Regina leaned into this with a slight hum. It seemed a bit fast, but also as if they were pulled together by this unknown magical force. Regina smirked devilishly, unbeknownst to Emma. She bit her lip ever so slightly and began to lightly, and 'innocently' grind her backside against Emma. Emma's breathing hitched and she felt the sudden urge to take the dark haired woman right here. Emma froze, this is too fast. 'Don't get ahead of yourself, Swan. Don't rush it.' She thought, oblivious to the fact that Regina had asked her if something was wrong. 'No, Swan. Don't screw yourself over again. Take you chance.' Emma was pulled by her thoughts by Regina slightly shaking her, now turned facing her.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked, concern embedded into her facial features. Emma nodded pulling Regina closer.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." The concern on Regina's face faded, but was still evident in her eyes. Emma let her hands fall from the woman's sides to her waist.

"Why don't we go up stairs." Emma nodded, a grin growing upon her face. Emma wanted to so bad, so very, very badly, but what if Henry woke up, what then? That's why she is saying no, defiantly, with out a doubt.

"I don't think we should." Emma said, disappointment in her voice.

"Why?" Regina said, bluntly and confused at the same time.

"What if Henry wakes up or something." Emma replied, moving her hand from the brunette's waist and shoving them in her pockets. Regina looked into her eyes.

"We don't have to have sex." Regina reassured her, knowing that the blonde wasn't ready. Maybe it was a self confidence thing or maybe the last person had hurt her, but Regina was patient, sometimes, and this could wait if Emma wasn't ready. "Just watch a movie with me...Please."

Regina looked at the blonde, beggingly, and placed her hands above the blonde's hips. Emma nodded and Regina led her to her bedroom. The blonde stood in awe of the lavish room. It had deep wine red walls, a beautiful dark oak wood floor, a wardrobe, a vanity, a large flat screen mounted on the wall, and a large queen sized bed with a silken red duvet and white silk sheets. The room was extremely elegant, but so was this entire house. It is only fitting for her bedroom to be as extravagant as her house. Emma walked around a bit, curious of everything. When she was finished she turned toward the bed to see Regina laying on it, patting the spot beside her. Emma crawled onto the spot and laid down, after taking off her boots of course.

"Okay, so what do you wanna watch?" Regina asked, turning on the flat screen and flipping trough something, coming to a selection of billions of movies.

"A horror movie?" Emma replied questioningly. Regina nodded and turned on the Shining and sat against the head board with a pillow on her lap. Emma watched it up until the part where The mom and Dani walk through the maze and then dozed off. Regina also succumbed to the lures of slumber, not long after. "HEEEERRESSS JOHNNY!" The TV blasted out, waking both women. Emma looked at her watch. 11:30.

"Shit." Emma said. Regina looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" Emma bounced up and put her boots back on.

"Nothing, It's just...that I have to be at my apartment in the morning." Emma replied to Regina's question, vaguely. Regina wanted to question what the blonde had meant, but decided not to be nosey.

"Okay." Regina said, fighting the urge to ask why. "I'll walk you to the door." Emma nodded, fixing her hair a bit, still messed from the nap. They walked down the stairs, out the door, and onto the porch.

"I thought you said to the door." Emma bantered sarcastically, turning around to face Regina.

"details, details." Regina said dismissively. Emma smiled and looked down. "I had a wonderful time, Emma." Emma looked up, loving the way Regina says her name.

"Me too. Well, I have to go bye." Emma rushed the last sentence out and turned to run to the safety of her car, but Regina grabbed her arm and whisked her around, kissing her before she could register what happened. Emma placed her arms around the older woman's waist, savoring the kiss. They parted Emma with a large, and as Regina would say "Incredibly stupid", smile on her face, Regina fighting her own smile.

"Get out of here." Regina said jokingly, kissed Emma's cheek, then leaned on one of the pillars, grinning. Emma backed away, stumbling slightly multiple times. Emma entered her car and drove home, smile still very prevalent. Emma walked into her apartment to see Ruby passed out on the couch with her girlfriend in her arms. She walked into her room and dress out of her street clothes and into her sleep clothes.

"Hey, Emmy. How was your date?" Milah said, sleep still evident in her voice.

"It was good." Emma smiled. Milah looked at the clock, 11:59.

"You're home late." Milah smiled. Emma shakes her head, still smiling.

"Nothing happened, Mih." Emma laid on the pallet on the floor. "Go to bed." Emma said before drifting off, only to be woken up 6 hours later by her alarm. She showered, dressed, and had made coffee by the time a knock had sounded at her door, at the usual 7am. She opened it with a large smile and a weight colliding against her legs, almost taking her knees out.

"Mommy!" yelled the little girl, hugging Emma's knees. She picked the girl us hugging her tight.

"Luna! How are you baby girl?" Emma asked her daughter.

"I am goods, mommy." The little girl said, smiling. "Auntie Milah!" She screeched, jumping from her mother's arms and running to Milah who was caught off guard by the small child. Emma turned toward the woman at her door.

"What, Neal was to bothered to drop off his own kid?" Emma asked Tamara.

"Emma. He had to work." She said, defending him. "At least he isn't drinking again."

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing her on time, Tamara." Emma said, Tamara nodded. Emma said good bye, closed the door, and turned around to her little girl. "I see a little girl." She said in her monster voice, making the little girl scream and hide behind Milah.

"I can't save you, from the tickle monster kid." Milah said, just before Emma hopped around her and grabbed Luna, tickling her until she was in tears. They spent the day, watching cartoons and building pillow forts. It was around lunch time and Emma was boiling macaroni when suddenly she remembered that she was supposed to be at Regina's for dinner tonight.

"Shit." She said, not noticing her daughter at the door to the kitchen, that was until she heard her.

"That's a bad word mommy. We don't say bad words." She looked at her mom. Emma crouched down.

"That's right. Go wash up." Emma said to her daughter, proud of her, but worried about the new relationship, if she could even call it that. Milah knocked on the counter, bringing Emma's attention back from her thoughts and to the pot that was boiling over. "Hey, Mi." She sighed.

"What's with you Emmy?" Milah asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm supposed to have dinner with Regina tonight and I had forgot that I was getting Luna."

"I could watch her." Emma gave her the signature 'Oh dear lord!' look. "Hey. Last time was an accident. It won't happen again." Emma toned the look down a bit.

"I still can't trust you with your revolving door of women."

"But Emmy, I haven't seen my niece in like forever." Emma contemplated it.

"Okay, but no women and no scary movies. She has to be in bed by 7 and make sure she brushed her teeth and no candy." Emma said, before Milah wrapped her in a crushing hug. Emma had cooked lunch and had watched cartoons with Luna before she got dressed. She walked out, hopping to put on her boot.

"Mommy. Where are you going?" The little girl asked. Emma crouched to her level.

"I have dinner with a friend." She said holding her daughter's hands.

"Am I going, too?" Luna asked. Emma felt a pang of guilt for not even thinking of her daughter at the time.

"Um." Emma said, which Milah gladly interrupted her before she could say no.

"Well Looney-bin, I was thinking that we could hang out and play some games. What do you think about that?" Luna looked at her mother and then to her aunt. Milah got down and whispered, "And we can eat lots of ice-cream." making the girl giggle with excitement.

"Yeah." She said loudly. Emma looked at the two who had the same mischievous look on their faces.

"Okay. Well, I have to go. Be good you two." Luna nodded and pushed her out of the door, closing it behind her. "Goodbye, I guess." She laughed at her small daughter. She started down the hall, before a door opened, a little girl yelled 'wait!', hugged her and told her goodbye and to be good. Emma laughed at how her daughter mimics everything she sees, well the good stuff she laughs at. When Luna had cursed for the first time she was astonished and...Neal had laughed. Emma shook her head, before getting into her car. 'Come on, Swan. Don't think about it right now. He isn't worth ruining a date over.' She thought. She drove with a small pang of guilt. Was she really going to have dinner with someone and their kid, disregarding her own? She knew that if Milah was hearing her thoughts, she would hit her and tell her that it's okay, that she was moving on and Luna would be part of their dinners soon, that she knew that it's was a new relationship, if she could even call it that yet, and Luna shouldn't be involved unless she is sure they will stay. Milah would say that Luna knows that her mom loves her and cares for her and that Luna knows that she is Emma's world. Emma pulled into the drive and knocked on the door, hearing what sounded like a temper tantrum. She stood for a short moment before a woman, who was definitely not Regina, opened the door.

"Can I help you?" This woman said with an underlying tone of bile rising with ever word said. Emma just stood there. Was this Regina's ex, her friend, a lover? "Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open are you going to say something.

"Um, Is...Regina here?" Emma asked, nervously. The woman laughed, wickedly.

"Reggie. There is a blonde here." She yelled inside. "Oh, how rude of me. Come in." This time Emma noticed an accent in the woman's voice. Regina walked down the stairs, looking stressed, but extremely beautiful, as always.

"Emma. I'm sorry. Henry won't come out of his room. We've had a rather hectic last hour." She looked as if she were in the middle of a road about to be ran over.

"Let's see if he will come out for Auntie Zee." Finally! Emma's anxiety calmed and she let out a breath she was, unknowingly holding. The red-head moved upstairs.

"Hey." Emma said to Regina.

"Hello, Emma." Regina greeted her with a slight kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Emma asked, Regina responding with a simple 'I'm good, too.' before the red-head descended the stairs.

"Well, He won't come out for me. Sorry sis." She said with her accented voice. "I forgot to introduce myself. Hello, I'm Zelena."

"I'm Emma." She said. "I'll go see if he'll come out for me if you want."

"Please do." Regina said, beggingly. Emma walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom. She stopped at the door and knocked.

"NO. I'M NOT COMING OUT!" She heard the boy's voice.

"Not even for me?" She asked. He opened the door and hugged her legs.

"Emma!" He looked at her, tear stained face and a smile.

"What is wrong buddy?" He hugged her hard.

"I-I is adopted." He hugged her tighter. Once her let her go a bit she pulled him away, softly, to look at him.

"Oh, Henry. That means your mom loves you a lot. She picked you out of a lot of other kids. She loves you a lot Henry. I was in the foster system when I was young. I wasn't adopted until I was sixteen."

"Wow."

"Yeah and my mom loves me a lot even though I was adopted. Henry, your mom could not love you any more than she does. She adopted you because she loves you." She wiped a tear that fell down his cheek.

"I sorry." He said with a sad face.

"It's okay. Now go tell your mom how much you love her." He nodded and ran to her, who had heard the whole thing from just down the hall. The moment Emma saw her there, telling Henry she loved him, she knew that Regina had just heard all of that. Henry went down stair after the brunette had told him something. "How much did you hear?" It was a dumb question she had obviously heard most, if not all, of what Emma had just said.

"All of it." Emma let out a small 'oh.' and Regina felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Listen. Don't feel sorry for me. I've had enough of that through out my life." Emma went to blow past Regina, but was stopped when the brunette grabbed her wrist and whisked her towards her and into a teeth clanking kiss. Once they broke apart Regina stroked Emma's cheek with her thumb.

"I just wanted to say thank-you. If it weren't for you he would have never forgiven me." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. He totally would have. He loves you." Regina laughed a bit.

"I think he loves you more." Emma smiled.

"Do you think so? I love him too." Regina laughed a bit more and then kissed Emma again.

"Oh, Yeah. He totally loves you." There was a pause. "Was all of that true?" Regina asked.

"No." Regina looked confused. "The foster care thing was true. I wasn't adopted till I was seventeen." Regina felt for the blonde. "I found my sister though and when we were fourteen and we went from home to home together until we were both adopted." Regina smiled.

"How could anyone not adopt you?"

"I got into a lot of trouble as a kid." Regina laughed imagining a little Emma causing mischief. "Hey. Don't laugh." Emma said, play hitting Regina. "We should probably go down stairs." Regina agreed and they descended the stairs. Henry was talking with his aunt and they both giggled. "Hey, Henry. You should go get what I gave you yesterday so we can practice." He smiled and ran up to his room, leaving the adults in the foyer.

"What did you give him?" Zelena asked. Emma smirked.

"You'll see." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go start dinner" Emma and Zelena both responded with an 'Okay' and then Regina walked away with swaying hips. Emma couldn't help, but to heady stare, which didn't go unnoticed by Zelena. Henry came rushing down the stairs with the wooden swords and a big grin.

"Slow down buddy." Emma said before her crashed into her legs with a loud 'I got it!' and held them up to her.

"My, My. Prince Henry has been gifted a sword?" He nodded. "Well, I am going to go help your Momma with dinner." He gave her a thumbs up and a toothy grin. Emma proceeded to teach Henry how to hold it and blocking his attempts to bash her with the "blade" of the wooden sword. They sparred until Henry swung his sword a little too far and knocked a vase off a table, that crashed to the ground and shattered, leaving both the blonde and the brunette boy looking from the vase then to each other and back again.

 **(To Be Continued...)**

 **Note: Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes. Comments and criticism is encouraged. Again I apologize for how late this is. Hopefully I can get chapter 3 out sooner. My Fiction Press and Tumblr Your-Average-Awkward-Lesbian**


End file.
